Shades of Blue
by Lady Helsing
Summary: A collection of Kayura x Touma/Rowen oneshots. #3 What do leprechauns have to do with snakes?
1. Coffee

A/N: Yo! Lady Heling here! I noticed there is a lack of Touma/Rowen and Kayura stories out there so I'm jumping out of my comfort zone and writting a bunch of one-shots for them. Yes I ship this pairing, it's rather cute. Lengths of all kinds, rating may change depending on how adventurous I get. Please R&R! I'd really like feedback here since I'm kinda new to the one-shot aspect.

Onto the first story!

* * *

**Coffee**

If anyone had told him four years ago, that Lady Kayura-former first lady of the Neater Realm-would be standing in his kitchen. Touma would have laughed. Had they told him she'd be his girlfriend too, he would have _died_ laughing.

Yet there she was, wearing one of his shirts and glaring daggers at the coffee maker. Hands placed on her slender hips and foot tapping impatiently.

"Would you like some help with that?" He asked while trying to hide his amusement.

Apparently that didn't work well, "I don't see how you find this so funny," She snapped.

"I'm not laughing at your lack of know-how," walking across the room he gave the top of the coffee maker one good pound, over its top, before the light turned on. "This thing is a pain and I've been meaning to replace it." Midnight eyes gazed down at her petite form.

"You better do it soon or I'll really break it," she waved a finger in his face.

"Kayura, you have a job, you could go buy yourself some coffee while on your out."

"It's not the same," crossing her arms over her chest she continued, "I can at least manage what gets put in my coffee here."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "You're using my coffee pot because you're worried about how much sugar you'll consume in a day? Sweetie, you could stand to gain a few pound."

"Wow, that's the pot calling the kettle black. And it has nothing to do with how much sugar goes in my coffee."

"It's the milk? _That's_ your issue?"

Blue orbs glared at him while the coffee pot rumbled, "Just buy a new one."

Rolling his eyes, Touma mumbled, "Whatever."

Her expression softened as she took a deep breath, "Please Touma, this is really getting annoying."

"I can tell," he opened the fridge to pull out the milk, "But being a Samurai Trooper doesn't exactly pay the bills. You want a new coffee pot, then you'll have to wait until next month when I have some spending money again."

"A whole month?" Pouting her lip she tip-toed right up to his side.

Sighing the taller of the two shook his head, _And the guys think I'm spoiled_? "Just drink the coffee."


	2. Why?

**Why**?

Why did she love him? There were a number of reasons for her to not love him. Hell he probably had the longer list of why he shouldn't love her. So why did he?

She knew that the majority of Japanese men would cringe at the thought of dating a girl who could easily kick their asses into next year. The other troopers frequently teased Touma about that. He hadn't told her how he felt about that.

There was also the small fact that technically she was way older than him, by a few centuries. Sure everyone who didn't know better heard that she was a few years younger than him. He didn't seem to mind the age difference nearly as much as she did.

She was a neat freak, almost as bad as Seiji, and Touma was well… not. After three months together she gave up trying to keep his office area clean. There was no point and it didn't seem to go over well when she did clean his space. Not that he said so out loud. By now she could just tell.

He could cook better than she could. Well that's more of a plus than a minus.

Kayura wanted children and a lot of children. Touma never seemed too keen on the idea. As she reminded him though, she was the last in her clan and it was her duty to have children. Sometimes she'd find herself imagining Touma trying to change a diaper or something, only to find the image sweet and hilarious.

When she caught a cold she was a bigger baby about it. He was no better at being a nurse never mind offering much sympathy. The jerk kept his distance.

He snored! Not often mind you, when he did, he sawed logs.

They fought constantly. Usually it was just mindless bickering but when they really got into a fight it was downright _ugly_.

So what was it that kept her there?

On more than one occasion he proved that he generally cared for her. Smiling her eyes drifted into the kitchen at the shiny new coffee pot, with the espresso option build right in. While she picked it out it was his money that was spent.

It was him who stood up for her when a gaggle of giggle-heads made fun of her in Ginza. The way their faces turned from smug to downright dumbfound in less than three point five seconds was priceless. Of course she'd never admit to not knowing what vocabulary he used to defend her.

He was honest. Even when she didn't really want him to be.

Rarely was he late for anything they did together. The few times he was he would always make up for it.

Sometimes he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in existence.

Kayura knew without a doubt that he would lay his life on the life for her, almost as fast as he would for Ryo. She'd do the same for him too without a second thought.

When they made love… she felt herself blush and bit her lip.

"Do I want to know what's going on in your head this time?" His tired voice called her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, still pink in the cheeks, "Nothing dearest. Nothing at all."

"Right..." Touma turned his gaze back to the book he had been reading. Clearly he wanted to push but decided not to.

Sitting up she deiced to be brave, "Touma?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you love me?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I asked you why you loved me."

Without looking up he answered, "Kayura I love you because I can."

She started to laugh. Maybe that was enough for both of them.

* * *

A/N - I see this/hear this go through the heads of a lot of couples. And let's face it, there is no easy answer, though I can totally see Touma giving that one. Please R&R it makes my day.


	3. Not our Holiday

A/N: I should so be paying closer attention to my Art History lecture... But I just HAD to write this. Before you read let me explain one thing about this incase you don't get it, this is a view of a holiday from an outsider point of view with the limited info they usually get. For those of you wondering about Power's next update it will be updated this week or early next.

* * *

Not our Holiday

"Touma."

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of Saint Patrick's day?"

He closed the fridge door and looked at her, "Saint Patrick's day? No I don't think so. What is it?"

"A holiday in America and Ireland-"

"That's why I don't know about it. It's not a Japanese holiday," He walked over to the sofa and handed her the other can of juice, "Why are you asking?"

"Well before you interrupted me-"

"Sorry."

She sighed, "I was going to say my pen-pal in Orlando was telling me a little about it. Your mother works in America so I thought maybe she had told you something about it?"

"Not that I recall, 'course mom doesn't really tell me much about the holidays there." Sitting by her he looked at the computer screen, "What the hell is _that_?" He looked at the picture of a small red-headed man wearing a green outfit next to a pot of gold.

"It's a lep-re-cha-un," Kayura sounded the word out, "They are little magic people that will grant you three wishes if you catch one. These guys make shoes and store pots of gold at the end of a rainbow."

"Weird…"

Kayura smiled, "These guys are one of the symbols for the holiday, so are three-leafed clovers, if you don't wear green on that day you get pinched-"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, "You'll be pinched if you don't wear green? What kind of significance does that hold?"

"Um.. I don't know. But they also have big parties in Irish Pubs, a bar of some kind, and drink a lot of authentic Irish alcohol."

"I think I'm missing a point here. Why would a holiday be based around little men in green, a plant, pinching, and alcohol?"

"Not sure but it sounds kinda fun."

"Move over," Touma leaned over his girlfriend and began typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up this Saint Patrick," He answered and clicked on a link. High pitched flute music began to play loudly, "Damn!" Turning the volume all the way down, he started reading the article.

She watched him closely as his brow frowned, then his right thumb twitched, and he blinked twice. "Let me guess, the saint did something that has nothing to do with Leprechauns, alcohol, or gold?"

"He drove the snakes out of Ireland…"

Kayura blinked, "Huh? If he drove snakes out a country why aren't snakes in the-"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"By snakes the mean drove out the pagans."

"The who?"

"Pagans are a group of people who have a difference religion, they were called witches."

"…"

Her boyfriend looked at her, "Yeah I don't really get it either."

"So he drives out a religious group and now they wear green, have leprechauns, and throw large parties? That's strange."

"It makes no sense to me."

"Hmm." Kayura picked up the can of juice, opened it and took a drink.


End file.
